Rakshabandhan- Bhai Behen Ka Atoot Rishta
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Rakshabandhan Special...Written By Dareya Lovers. I am just the publisher. Please R&R! [(TWOSHOT)COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo Peeps! Here is another Rakshabandhan Special Story. This is written by Dareya Lovers. I am just posting it. Please have a read!**

 _ **Singhaniya Manshion :**_

Divya was setting her cupboard ... suddenly her eyes fell on one photo ... she turn the photo & smiled with tears ... she lost in that moment

 ** _Flashback :_**

A 10 yr girl was playing with her doll ... meanwhile one boy enter in her room & saw her playing with her doll ... he smiled to see her princess ... he moved towards her & sat beside her ...

Boy ( smiled ) : kya kar rhi hai meri princess ?

Girl ( smiled ) : Vinu bhaiya me apni doll rakhi ke saath khel rhi hu .

Vineet ( smiled ) : arre waah ( after a pause ) par abhi tumhari gudiya ko bhukh lagi hogi na ( kissed at her forehead ) or meri divu ko bhi?

Divya ( slamming her head ) : alle haa ye toh mene socha hi nhi meri doll ko bhukh lagi hogi or ( caressing her stomach ) muhe bhi..!

Vineet laughed on her innocence ... he kissed on her cheek & picks her in his arms & moves to the dining table ...

Vineet put her on the chair & he sat beside her. He served a plate of food for her...

Vineet ( smile ) : hmm toh chalo princess dekho khana ready hai .

Divya ( smile ) : toh jaldi se khilao bhaiya bohottt ( showing with her hands ) bhukh lagi hai

Vineet ( smiled ) : aww ... mela baccha ( with side hug ) chalo aao fatafat khalo !

Divya ( smiled ) : haa par mere viru bhaiya kaha hai

Before vineet can rply ... suddenly a voice came

 _tera viru bhaiya yaha hai_

Vineet & divya turned & found one 13 yr old boy was standing at the door ... he was wearing green T-shirt & black jeans ... he was holding one box in his hands ... & he came towards them ...

Divya ( excitedly ): viru bhaiyaa!

Viren ( smiled ) : haa meri gudiya

they hugged each other

Divya ( separate from hug ) : aap kaha the bhaiya? aapko pta hai main or vinu bhaiya kabse aapka wait kar rhe hai !

Vineet ( smile ) : haa viren kaha tha tu ?tujhe pata hai na ye hum dono ke saath hi khana khati hai agar hum dono me se koi ek na ho toh ye ( twisting her nose ) pura ghar sar pe utha leti hai

Viren ( smiled ) : pata hai bhai !

Divya ( innocently ) : agar pta hai toh aap kaha the ?

Viren ( cupped her face ) : me toh apni gudiya ke liye uski favourite choco-chip icecream lene gaya tha

Divya ( excitedly ) : sacchiiii

Viren ( smiled ) : muchiii

Divya ( happily ) : yippeee vinu bhaiya aaj hum teeno ice cream khayenge yippppeee

Vineet & viren was happy to see their princess happy

Vineet ( smile ) : haa par pehle khaana khana padega uske baad

Divya ( innocently ) : ok viru bhaiya chalo jaldi se khaa lete hai warna ice cream ko bura lag jayega or woh pighal jaayegi

Both smiled on her innocence ... after that they finished their dinner ... viren & divya was playing video game ... meanwhile vineet came with ice cream

Vineet ( smile ) : chalo aao ice cream kha lo jaldi!

Viren & divya came towards them ... after that they were enjoying their ice cream ... while eating viren saw something & he start laughing ... vineet & divya were confused.

Vineet ( confused ) : kya hua viren kis baat pe itni hassi aa rhi hai ?

With this he gives him some "ishara"... vineet followed his gaze & he silently smiled & viren was laughing ... but our divya was confused

Divya ( innocently ) : kya hua aap dono has kyu rahe ho ?

Viren ( controlling himself ) : ek ... ek min me abhi aaya

Viren moves to his room & after couple of minutes he came back towards them

Viren ( smile ) : chalo ek pic nikalte hai

Vineet ( smile ) : arre par ... cut by viren

Viren ( smile ) : bhai plz aise moke baar baar nhi aane waale

Vineet smiled with this ... viren set the camera & sat beside her ... vineet sat another side of her ... & then CLICK

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

Tears came out from her eyes ... but someone kept a hand on her shoulder ... she turn & saw her brother ... she hugged him tightly

Divya ( tearily ) : viru bhaiya

Viren ( patting her head ) : kya hua meri gudiya ko ?

Divya ( tearily ) : bhaiya aaj rakhi hai or vinu bhaiya ghar pe nhi hai !

Viren ( smile ) : woh do din baad aajayenge tum chinta mat karo.

He saw that photo & he laughed silently ... divya notice him ...

Divya ( separate from hug ) : bhai haso mat !  
Viren ( smiled ) : arrey dekh na uss din tu kitne maze se ice cream kha rhi thi khate khate pure face pe ice cream lag gyi thi

& he laughs more

Divya ( mocking ) : bhai plzz aapne jaan bujh kar yeh pic nikali thi mujhe pata hai!

Viren ( looked at that photo ) : haan toh aise khubsurat pal baar baar nhi aate !

Divya smiled & hugged him ... viren also hugged her ... meanwhile a voice came

Viren, Divya...Chalo aa jao! Lunch ready hain!

Divya & Viren : aaye bhabhi

Divya & viren moves downstairs ... here in the hall Ruhana was arranging the table for lunch ... meanwhile divya & viren came there and took their seats. Ruhana served them but Divya was sitting quietly. Ruhana glanced at her...

Ruhana- Divya, Chalo Khana kha lo!

Divya nodded as NO. Ruhana asks her the reason but she nods negatively. Just then a Voice emerges...

 _"Main Dekhta hoon kaise yeh khana nahi khati! "_

 _._

Divya turns back and smiles.

 **A/N: Okay...here is the first part!**

 **Lets see what will happen next!**

 **Who's on the door?**

 **Stay tuned with me!**

 **Thank you**

 **Dareya Lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya….we're back with next chapter…**

 **Peep in!**

Divya turn & smiles

Divya ( excitedly ) : Vinu bhaiyaaaa

She run towards him & hugged him tightly ... he hugged her back.

Divya ( tearily ) : i missed you soooo much bhai

Vineet ( smiled ) : missed you toooo princess

Divya ( separate from hug ) : par aap toh do din baad aane waale the na ?

Vineet ( confused ) : kisne kaha yeh tujhse? Maine kaha tha ki aaj aaunga.

Ruhana ( smiled ) : haa divya, vineet toh aaj hi aane waale the tumse kisne keh diya ki ye do din baad aayenge?

Divya ( glared at Viren ) : viren bhaiiii!

Viren ( smiled ) : sorry gudiya par woh kya hai na mene socha tumhe thoda sa surprise karu isliye mene ye kiya

Divya ( smiled ) : koi baat nhi chalo maaf kiya aapko

Viren smiled ...

Ruhana ( smiled ) : vineet aap fresh hojaiye phir khana khate hai

Divya ( smiled ) : bhabhi khaana baadme pehle me apne bhaiyo ko rakhi bandhungi

Ruhana ( smile ) : thik Hai par pehle apne bhaiya se kaho ki woh fresh hojaye

Vineet ( smile ) : haa haa me fresh hoke aata hu

All smiled with this ... vineet moves to his room ... Ruhana & Divya was arranging the thali ... while viren was busy in his mobile ...

Divya : bhabhi bulbul kaha hai ?

Ruhana ( smile ) : woh bas aati hi hogi

 _ **Voice : kisine hame yaad kiya or hum haazir**_  
Ruhana & Divya turns & smiles to see her

Divya ( smile ) : Bulbul bilkul sahi time pe entry maari hai tune

Ruhana ( smile ) : bilkul abhi teri hi baat kar rhe the ki madam kaha reh gyi or tu aagyi

Bulbul came towards them & they hugged each other

Bulbul : waise jiju aa gaye kya?

Ruhana ( smile ) : haa woh fresh hone gye hai

Bulbul ( smile ) : ohkk toh me bhi fresh hoke aati hu

Divya : haa jaa jaldi fresh hoke aa

Bulbul noded & she moves to her room ... while vineet came downstairs & sat beside viren ... after that bulbul also join them

Bulbul ( smile ) : hey jiju kaise ho aap

Vineet ( smile ) : me ekdum mast tum batao kaisa raha aaj ka din

Bulbul ( smile ) : me bhi thik hu or aaj ka din accha tha patients zyada nhi the toh jaldi saara kaam khatam hogya

Vineet ( smile ) : chalo ye accha hai

Meanwhile , Divya & Ruhana came towards them

Ruhana ( smile ) : abhi aap log baate baadme karna ( turn to divya ) Divya rakhi ready hai

Divya ( smile ) : yes bhabhi

Divya asks Ruhana to sit beside Vineet and so she asks to bulbul. Then,she did teeka to Vineet and Ruhana First, did the aarti and tied the rakhi to both of them. Same she did to Viren and Bulbul. And she forwarded her hand towards Vineet and Viren…

Divya ( smile ) : ab mera gift ?

Vineet smiled & he looked at Ruhana ... she smiled & she gives her one box ... Divya opened that box & she gets happy to see the gift ...

Divya ( excitedly ) : Wowwww chudiyaa inni saari! thank you bhaiya ... thank you bhabhi  
Ruvi smiled on her excitement ... after that divya move towards the Virenul

Divya ( smile ) : chaliye viren bhai aap kya laaye hai mere liye

Bulbul ( gives her one box ) : divu ye hum dono ki taraf se haala ki choice sirf meri hai

Viren glared her ... bulbul looked at him "Kya sahi toh bola" wala look ...

Divya opened the box & she gets more excited

Divya ( excitedly ) : wowwww payal ... ( she moves to bulbul & hugged her tightly ) ... sacchi bulbul teri choice ekdum mast hai

Bulbul ( hugged her back ) : woh toh hogi hi

All smiled with this ...

Bulbul ( smile ) : diii idhar aao na

Ruhana knows that why she is calling her...

Ruhana ( smile ) : haa bolo

Bulbul ( smile ) : apna haath aage karo

Ruhana smiled and forwarded her hand and bulbul tied Rakhi to her…

Bulbul ( tearily ) : bachpan se leke aajtak aapne mata pita or ek bhai ki tarah mera saath diya or meri raksha ki hai aage bhi aise hi mere saath rehna dii!

Ruhana ( hugged her tightly ) :Main hamesha tere saath hoon. Hume zindagi bhar saath hi toh rehna hai.

Ruhana ( separate from hug ) : accha ab tu haath aage kar

Bulbul forwards her hand and Ruhana ties Rakhi to her as well.

Bulbul ( smile ) : accha dii ye lo aapka gift ... she gives her one box

Ruhana ( looked at the box ) : kya hai isme ?

Bulbul ( smile ) : dii kholke toh dekho

Ruhana opened that box & smiled to see the gift ...

Ruhana ( smiled ) : arre waah RadhaKrishna ki murti sach me bohot sundar hai & she hugged her

Ruhana ( gives her one packet ) : ye le ye tera gift

Bulbul ( smile ) : kya hai isme ?

Ruhana ( smile ) : kholke dekho

Bulbul opened that packet & she gets more excited to see her gift ...She looks at Ruhana….

 _Dii, yeh sab? Aapne abhi tak sambhal ke rakhi hai yeh sab cheezein? Aur yeh photos?"_

Ruhana smiled and keeps her hand on her cheek….

Ruhana- Haan! Teri saari cheezein sambhal ke rakhi hain maine! Aur yeh photos….yeh kaise na sambhalti…tera bachpan jo kaid hain inme!

Bulbul- Yeh collage bahut acha hai di! Meri saari pics hain isme…..aur aapki bhi!

It was a collage of bulbul's pictures and some of her favorite things of childhood which she had almost forgotten. Bulbul hugged her tightly…

" _Thank you Dii…..you're the best. "_

Ruhana hugs her back, smearing her head.

Vineet , Viren and Divya were watching them. Viren came to them….

" _Haaye….aap dono kitne sweet ho! Bhabhi, you're the sweetest!Maine pehle hi kaha tha meri bhabhi toh best hain! "_

Bulbul glances at him…

" _Mr Akdu….wo pehle meri di hain…samjhe! Toh isliye meri Dii best hain! "_

Viren shakes his head….

" _Haan haan pata hhain! Lekin…..khair chhodo! Bhabhi, bhook lagi hain!"_

Ruhana smiles …. _"Haan haan, chalo, khana ready hain."_

Divya, Viren and Bulbul rushed towards the dining table just like the little kids do. Ruhana and Vineet smiled looking at them….They moved towards the dining table…Ruhana served them the food, when bulbul stopped …..

" _Ek Minute! "_

Divya looks at her…. _"Ab kya hua Bulbul?"_

Bulbul looks at Ruhana…. _"Abhi kaise Rakshabandhan pura hua, Dii ne gaana toh gaaya hi nahi, the one she sings for me …..Dii song sunaao pehle…"_

Ruhana smiles at her and then pats her cheeks …..

 _ **Phoolon ka Taaron Ka…**_

 _ **Sabka kehna hai..**_

 _ **Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai…**_

 _ **Saari umar hume sang rehna hain…**_

 _ **Phoolon ka Taaron Ka…**_

 _ **Sabka kehna hai..**_

Bulbul smiles and hugs her….Vineet smiles and pats Divya's head….

 _ **Ye na jaana duniya ne tu hai kyun udaas…**_

 _ **Teri pyaasi aankhon mein pyaar ki hai pyaas….**_

Viren too hugs her….

 _ **Ye na jaana duniya ne tu hai kyun udaas…**_

 _ **Teri pyaasi aankhon mein pyaar ki hai pyaas….**_

Ruhana looks at both Bulbul and Divya….

 _ **Aa mere paas aa keh jo kehna hai..**_

 _ **Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai…**_

 _ **Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…**_

Both the girls hugged her….Viren plays mouth organ he always keeps…

 _ **Jab se meri aankhon se ho gayi tu door…**_

 _ **Tab se saare jeevan ke sapne hain choor…**_

Ruhana had tears in her eyes, recalling some bad phase of life . Bulbul rubs off her tears…

 _ **Jab se meri aankhon se ho gayi tu door…**_

 _ **Tab se saare jeevan ke sapne hain choor…**_

 _ **Aankhon mein neend na…dil mein chaina hai…**_

 _ **Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hain…**_

 _ **Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…**_

Vineet hugs both Divya and Bulbul…

 _ **Phoolon ka Taron ka…**_

 _ **Sabka kehna hain….**_

 _ **Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai….**_

Divya hugs him while Bulbul hugs Ruhana. After that , they all spent quality time together,

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Hope you people like it :D**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
